Concrete Puppy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: He didn't expect to be kick out of the only home he knew on a rainy day and also his birthday. He wasn't even expecting the help from a ghost of from the past. Now he's lying on her bed sick with a fever and doesn't know what to say at all.
1. Chapter 1

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Have a couple of Bday fics in store for Jou since only seems fair. I'm still working on how many though I'll figure something out on time for his birthday. ^^**

**Disclaimer- as always don't own Yugioh and never will at all**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary- He didn't expect to be kick out of the only home he knew on a rainy day and also his birthday. He wasn't even expecting the help from a ghost of from the past. Now he's lying on her bed sick with a fever and doesn't know what to say at all.

* * *

Concrete Puppy

Chapter 1

The blond teen sits against the wall wondering how his life is a living hell. He just came home from a small party for his birthday from his friends only to be attack by his father. The older man stabs him in the shoulder after beating him up and telling he's worthless. Jou lets out a soft his sound at the pain just hoping it won't get infected in the end.

He shivers slightly as a few drops of rain lands on his cheeks. He could go to one of his friends' house but he doesn't want to be a bother at all. They have their own lives and problems to deal with. He could survive on the streets for a little while anyways.

He begins to cough as a minor groan escape his lips. He didn't like the sound of it at all. He felt cold as a strong breeze blew past him. He shivers wishing to have his jacket but didn't since he want to be out of the apartment and away from his father. He rub his arms together to keep warm soberly wondering what did he do to deserve this. At the sound of footsteps, Joey brought his legs closer to his body to make himself almost invisible.

He didn't feel like moving from his spot between the two trashcans. He shifts slightly to get comfortable musing sarcastically. 'What a wonderful birthday to me. The sudden wish to have a roof over his head seems appealing as the blond push it in the back of his mind.

* * *

Across town a blond woman sighs not believing it's his birthday today. She heard from Yugi that Jou and Tristan were arguing about something but it ended badly. If she arrived twenty minutes earlier she may have caught the blond before he left.

Mai wish to see Jou personally and tell him "happy birthday." The thing is she doesn't know his address and the reaction from the others made her decide to find Jou later and tell him then. Mai parks her car remembering the bar in one of the alleys that seems to be promising. She subconsciously pulls her jacket closer feeling uncomfortable for some strange reason. Mai nearly jump at the sound of someone coughing.

She gazes around trying to locate where the sound is coming from. She nearly scream when something move near the trashcans. She could make out a pair of familiar brown eyes getting her heart to ache at the sight of pain with in their depths. She whispers softly not even realizing it at all, "Joey."

The sound of her heart pounding in her ears while many thoughts race in her mind. Why is Joey doing out in the rain? Did something happen? Is that blood I see? Those bruises seem to be fresh and recent. Does he live in abusive home life? She broke out of her thoughts at the sound of the pain filled voice that cause her heart to clench in pain.

"Mai, what….are you….doing back in…Domino?" He wheezes out just a bit before his body slump forward. He closes his eyes longer able to take the pain allowing the darkness to take him away as the sound of Mai gasping and rushing over to him.

Blood begin to puddle around his body getting the blonde to flinch at the sight. She quickly drags him to her car worried sick for her friend. She could feel her temper rising seeing he doesn't have a jacket on him at all. He begins to shiver in the seat as she turns on the heater in the car waiting for it to warm up. She'll get the information she desire later once she took care of his wounds at her apartment.

* * *

**Arashi: I know it's a cliff hanger but this is the only the beginning. Just one more chapter and it will be done. ^^ Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Would have this one out earlier but had other fics and lost scenes for this story. Final chapter for Concrete Puppy and I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. ^^;**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Takahashi Kazuki. That also goes for the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Song Lyrics_

Summary- He didn't expect to be kick out of the only home he knew on a rainy day and also his birthday. He wasn't even expecting the help from a ghost of from the past. Now he's lying on her bed sick with a fever and doesn't know what to say at all.

* * *

Concrete Puppy

Chapter 2

Joey groans softly feeling a soft bed beneath his body. He blinks a few times to see a ceiling above him and the soft sound of snoring reaching his ears. He tries to move his body to have the pain hit at him getting him to hiss softly. He continues despite the pain seeing it's a woman's room by the looks of it.

He tries to think who or what were the last things he saw before passing out except he came up with a blank after he got kick out of his apartment. He coughs harshly wishing for anything to die instead of being help. Who would want him? He's a broken young man who needs help that is beyond possible.

The sound of a door catches his attention getting the teen to stare. His mouth drops seeing the one person who disappears off the planet, Mai. He tries to say something but no sound other then the coughing along with being sore. She walks over to the bed handing him some aspirins and a cup of water.

"Mai?" he asks feebly taking the drink of water.

Mai smiles slightly sitting besides him on the bed glad to see the blond is awake. She tells him softly, "Glad to see you are awake."

The blond man nods sighing softly. Memories from earlier appears in his mind, the fight with Tristan then going home where his father beat the crap out of him. That does some up a wonderful birthday. He muses sarcastically. He didn't want to intrude on Mai more then he has to.

He moves to get up when a delicate hand push him back down. He stares into those purple orbs glaring daggers at him. "Don't even think of moving, Wheeler." She orders softly watching him carefully.

He grunts in annoyance allowing himself to be push back. Satisfied he isn't going to push it Mai turns on the radio in her room not once expecting a song to come on. She still blames Valon who happen to like the song got her hook. She never realizes how much the song does represent Joey.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday _

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_OhThe teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask _

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born _

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights _

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late"_

"It might have been better if I actually let go." Joey mutters listening to the words.

Mai stares at Joey getting more worried by the second. She answers softly, "He's a concrete Angel that's fed up.

He's like that girl who got a beaten out of them day in and out with no one to really turn to. He learns to take care of himself but there are times he's ready to give up for good. Mai shook her head hoping Joey wouldn't actually resort to suicide as an answer.

_"Through the wind and the rain,_

_ She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face _

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world the wind and the rain_

_ She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel "_

Either blond said a word as the song came to the end. Each lost in their thoughts not seeing the one who been saved so many times before is saving her rescuer from stupid choice. Mai touches his shoulder lightly feeling the flinch.

She curls up besides him just glad she found him in time. A thought of him dying makes her heart sick. Wrapping an arm gently around his waist, Mai whispers the words she has been wanting to say for sometime, "Happy birthday, Concrete Puppy of mine."

Joey hums in response closing his eyes feeling safe for the first time after being kick out of his own home. He didn't have to bother think for the future other then knowing Mai is by his side. He'll take a day at a time wondering where this would lead to. For once he's not saving her but she save him.

* * *

**Arashi: I know it may seem like a cheesy ending but it works ^^; Sorry for the tardiness of this chapter though had writer's block on how its going to end and this comes instead. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
